


Danvers-Grants

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby!Carter, Baby!Kal, F/F, SuperCat Slam, Valentine's Day, feburary slam, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: Carter and Kal are making something special for their moms. But Valentine's is even more special this year too.





	

The two boys stand side by side, looking down at their handy work, “Look at what you boys have done.”

Two heads of curly brown hair tilt back, looking up at the woman above them, “Did we do good, Nana?”

The woman smiles lovingly down at the two boys, “Well, darling,” she says quietly, “the two of you did amazingly well.” On the papers before the two boys are flower stems but no petals, smiling at the two boys she says, “Are the two of you ready to make the flowers now?”

The two boys look back and forth between one another before the slightly taller boy nods, “We’re ready, Nana.”

“Okay then,” she kneels down on the floor between the two, “Kal,” she says, turning to one of the boys, “can you go get me the red and pink paint from Mama’s studio while Carter and I set everything else up?”

“Yes, ma'am,” he says before running off, knowing where his and his brother’s paints are in his Mama’s studio.

“Walk, Kal,” his grandmother calls after him, leaning over to press her forehead to his brother’s, “your brother is never going to learn the meaning of slow, Carter,” she tells him which causes the three year old to giggle happily.

As Kal renters the room, two bottles of paint in hand he smiles at his grandmother, “Nana, can we both use both colors?”

“If you want,” she says carefully. “We might even be able to try for a few red flowers with pink tips if everything works out.”

“Yay!” Kal cheers. He settles down beside his brother, “Carter first?” he questions.

“Carter first,” his grandmother says easily.

Fifteen minutes later the three of them sit staring and their finished products, Carter’s paper now holding three handprint flowers and the end of his colored flower stems, one pink and two red(he and Kal are red and their sister is pink he tells his grandmother). Beside it rests Kal’s paper, a flower in the center with fingertip pink, handprint red flower and a pink and red handprint on either side (because Mommy says we’re all different but we make a whole). The two boys lean against their grandmother’s sides, rubbing tiredly at drooping eyes.

“Come on, darlings, time for a nap,” she says, scooping them both up, “and then we can make dinner for you boys and Mama and Mommy when you get up.”

Carter and Kal both nod, “Okay, Nana,” Kal says. When his grandmother starts to place them in separate beds he reaches out, “Carter here,” he says patting the space beside him. “Nightmares,” he tells her simply.

Their Nana smiles as Carter curls against Kal’s side, the slightly taller, though not older boy, murmuring quietly in Kryptonese as they both slip quickly into sleep.

* * *

 

“Alex,” Kara says sharply, “sit, please, you're making me nervous.”

Alex sighs but sinks down beside Kara, reaching out to tickle the little boy in her sister’s lap as she does, “I'm sorry,” she says, “I'm just on edge.”

“I know,” Kara says, “us too,” she glances to her other side to find Kal curled into her wife’s lap sleeping peacefully, “well most of us, someone has been positive from the beginning that everything was going to go as it should.”

Cat smiles back at Kara, fingers filtering lightly through Kal’s dark brown curls, “Well don't look at me, his optimism came from you.”

Kara smiles, leaning over to press a kiss to Cat’s lips, “I know,” she settles back into a proper sitting position, pulling Carter to lean back against her chest as she drops a kiss to the top of his head.

“Mama,” he squeaks, reaching up to flatten out the slight ruffle Kara’s put in his baby curls.

Kara chuckles, “Sorry, buddy.”

“Danvers-Grant,” a man calls from the doorway and Kara’s head snaps around to look at him. Slowly she releases the breath she's holding and stands, settling Carter on her hip and turning to find Cat attempting to stand without waking Kal. Alex steps in, helping the other woman up and smiling at her nephew still sleeping away on his Mommy’s shoulder.

Down the hall and into the courtroom the small group travels, Kara and Cat both fighting bouts of nerves while Carter contents himself with flicking strands of Kara’s hair from her shoulder. Inside the two women, each holding one of their son's stops before the judge and he looks up to them.

The quiet as he surveys the small family feels deafening, “I understand that the two of you wish to adopt one another’s child.”

Kara nods and speaks, “Yes, sir. We've been married three years, we thought it was time.”

“And why is this only now becoming a subject of discussion?”

“Baby in Mommy tummy,” Carter supplies, “she Grant and Davers, just like me and Kal.”

The judge smiles but before he speaks Cat begins adding to Carter’s words, “It's not that we haven't always been a family,” she says, “or that the baby makes us more so. This is simply a means to keep from confusing those outside of our family and our children, why should three of us be Danvers-Grants and one a Danvers and one a Grant.” She shakes her head, “No, we’re all Danvers-Grants and we want any legal documents to reflect that.”

The man behind the desk smiles, leaning forward to look directly at Carter, “You, young man, are very smart,” he looks to each of the two women before him, “and very loved. As is your brother and your sister will follow I'm sure.” He nods, “I see no reason that your petitions should not be granted.” He tilts his head slightly, “And what name am I putting down for you, young man?”

Carter grins widely at the man, knees bent over one of Kara’s arms while her other wraps around his chest and he leans back against her. “Carter Granpa Tony Davers-Grant.”

Behind the small family Alex snorts while the judge turns a questioning eye to the boy’s mothers, “He’s named after my father,” Cat tells him, “we've always referred to him simply as Granpa Tomy and never clarified that was not Carter’s middle name.”

The judge smiles at that, “What name are we giving young Carter?”

“Carter Anthony Zor-El Danvers-Grant.”

“Quite a long name for such a little fellow.”

“Zor-El was my family name before I was adopted, your honor,” Kara says, “we’d like our boys to carry the name on.”

The man nods, “Very well.” He looks to Kal still sleeping in Cat’s arms, “And for the sleeping prince?”

“Kal Jeremiah Zor-El Danvers-Grant.”

The judge nods, “Two strong names for two strong and growing little boys.” He smiles, “If you'll just come forward and sign the papers here,” he motions to the papers on the side of his desk, “we should have everything all straightened out and you all can go and celebrate Valentine’s Day together.”

“Yay!” Carter cheers, “I’s gonna be a Davers-Grant!”

A chuckle ripples through the adults and Kara presses a kiss to Carter’s temple, “You have always been a Danvers-Grant, sweetheart.”

* * *

 

Kal and Carter scamper happily down the hallway from their room, papers clutched loosely in each one of their hands. They each scamper towards one of their mothers, Carter climbing up into Kara’s lap, knees on her thighs as he faces her while Kal climbs carefully into Cat’s lap, his back pressing into the arm of the couch and his feet brushing Kara’s and Carter’s legs beside them. “What are you two up to?” Cat asks curiously, eyeing her sons.

“Presents for you and Mama,” Kal tells her simply, presenting her with the paper in his hands.

“Presents?” Kara asks curiously as she frees the paper that Carter has presented to her from his hands.

“For Valtine’s Day,” Carter says with a sharp nod. He points to the flowers on the paper, “Kal and me,” he says pointing to first one and then the other red handprint, “Sister,” he says pointing to the pink one in the center.

Kara smiles, pressing a kiss to his temple, “It's beautiful, Carter. I love it.”

Cat has opened hers beside them and looks to Kal, “Does yours mean something too?” He nods once, “Tell me,” she says with a smile.

“Danvers,” he says pointing to the pink flower, “Grant,” he says this time pointing at the red, “Danvers-Grant,” he smiles at her, “different but family.”

Tears well up in Cat’s eyes and she pulls him even closer, “That's right, sweetheart, we’re different but we are very much family.” She presses a kiss to his head as she hugs him close, “I love you, my boys.”

“We love you too, Mommy,” the two boys chorus together.


End file.
